Lost in Music
by vAmaterasu
Summary: Sakura, Party Princess! What happens when Sakura and Ino throw a huge party and a certain black haired hotty comes and makes what he wants known? SasuSaku. I don't own Naruto


**_Hello loveys this is my first Naruto based FanFic, so please leave reviews. ^^ I have the story finished but I still want them before I just post everything up. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters, (That is a good thing, I don't know how my husband would act if he knew about all of my dark fantasies.)_**

**_Reviews Loveys!_**

* * *

Pink hair swirled around her face as the strobe lights blinked, waved and spun around the packed room of bodies. The barely legal girl smirked to no one in particular as her hips gyrated in the hair her arms stretched above her head her toned abdomen was lean as the muscles stretched and contracted with the movements of her hips. She wore a black cropped vest that was laced in the front holding it closed as well as pulling her breasts together giving her ample cleavage and showing off the stomach was demanded a man to touch it. Her red and black plaid mini sat low on her hips showing off the top of her hip bones in the front and the dimples that sunk into her lower back just before her rounded bum started. The bottom of her toned back side was barely covered by the torn hem of her attire. She sported thigh high fishnets on the back of her thighs could be seen two little bows that matched her skirt, as well she wore a pair of black and red pumps making her legs look like they went on for days. Her naturally pink hair was long the silky strands ending just above the dimples above her mentioned backside. It was cut into many layers giving it a spiked appearance. She wore a smokey eye the red and black eye shadows show casing the bright green eyes that seemed to bore into ones soul, black eyeliner pulling the corners giving her an exotic look as her cherry red lips seemed to pout on their own.

Sakura could never seem to make herself care when the heavy beats seemed to move through her the urge to dance and let loose took over control of her senses men came to dance with her and she would dance with them, many trying to get her to hook up with them but none of them ever making the cut as yet another rejected man left the woman she looked over to the blond bombshell that was her best friend as their eyes connected they couldn't help but to burst out laughing he was by far the most desperate of the evening. Her friend was dressed similar only she was wearing a purple top that ended just below her rib cage along with a black leather skirt that ended about eight inches above her knee. The material clung to her figure, wearing thigh high fishnets and knee high boots to finish off her look she oozed sex appeal, much like her pink haired companion. Her hip length blond hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that was simple and chic at the same time, with just a section of hair that was shorter then rest sweeping into her face as bangs. The blond motioned her head towards the bar and Sakura nodded needing a moment before she passed out from thirst. The blond, Ino, ordered them both a vodka and mountain dew before they turned to look back to the dance floor, the mass of bodies smelled of sweat and sexual frustration. The two girls toasted towards one another before the took a sip, it was the last day of summer and they would be starting their freshman year of college in just 2 days they both were nervous and excited at the same time. They would finally get to see the friends that had graduated before them and get to have the high school parties that Sakura was known for on a much larger scale when they went back to their drinks.

"Sak, you almost made me feel sorry for that guy," Ino chuckled not actually caring she was simply making a pleasant conversation while they took a break.

Sakura chuckled softly her bangs falling forward into her face giving her a predatory appearance, "Oh, Ino, you know that he will just drag a poor naive girl home and kick her out once he is done with her."

Just as she said that she glanced up and watched him walk out with a small girl that seemed to be in a daze that someone was interested in her, small pang went through Sakura's chest as she watched the two disappear out the door to the club.

Sakura might dress light a slut, and act like a skank but she was most certainly not one, she liked to flirt and she loved the absolute power rush that she felt, she sighed softly. "Hey, Ino, what do you think about throwing a party at my place for the first week of college celebration?"

"Epp," the blond squealed. "I thought that you would never bring that up."

"You know, I was thinking this party would make us famous, the first two freshmen to throw the best party that this place as ever seen."

And just like that the two girls decided it was time to go back to Sakura's mansion to plan out their party and get the resources that they would need to make it legendary.

As they drove back to Sakura's place they talked and started making a list of what they needed, in the short 30 minute drive they had made a list of nearly every kind of alcohol that they could think of as well as calling their favorite pizza place placing an order that would make the business' year in sales telling them the time and place that this order would be sent to, as well as the day. They called around to the nearest liquor stores also placing orders to make sure that they could get the right amount of stock.

"Are you going to call your friend?" Ino gave Sakura a teasing look, saying you know you want to.

"Of course I would invite Naruto, he is almost always the life of the party plus he is a college junior and he knows so many people to bring that would be an amazing asset to any party." Sakura could think of one friend in particular that he wanted her to invite, and yet she had her doubts that he would actually so up. "What about you, Ino," Sakura spoke in a teasing tone, "Are you inviting your flavor of the week?"

"Oh, well he and I didn't work out, I am seeing a new guy now, and hell yes, I am not going to be out staged by you billboard brow."

Sakura laughed, no one but Ino had ever been allowed to call her that, not that anyone could tell that her forehead was that big, after all her bangs were professionally styled to hide the one flaw on her face.

Ino had taken to living with Sakura after her parents had split it was too awkward being in the cold house anymore, so as they both walked up to Sakura's room they giggled, "Shopping tomorrow?" Ino loved being able to go shopping, her parents still took turns paying for her credit card and she just loved being able to rack it up as high as it would go. Sakura's laughter followed them up the stairs, of course, you know? We could make this a costume party since Halloween is right around the corner."

"You know, Saki, I love the way that you think."

They spent the rest of the night talking and giggling going through a pizza and a pint of their favorite ice creams, Karmal Sutra for Sakura, and

Coffee Caramel Buzz for Ino.

* * *

In the early morning they had made a huge shopping list that Sakura and Ino took with them to the party store, after nearly three thousand dollars and 7 shopping carts later they were just getting started. Sakura made arrangements to have the purchase sent to her home as the girls hopped into her convertible going to the next store, they used the fake IDs that Sakura's parents had gotten them to pay for the booze also arranging to have that delivered to the house. Next heading to the pizza place they prepaid for their large order so the manager would actually go through with it. Once all of those errands had all be completed they then went to get their outfits. After a great deal of thought Sakura decided that she wasn't going to be up staged at her own party picking out some blood red bandage wraps That she planned to wrap around her breasts for a top. Wrapping them was easy she smirked softly as she took the one of the ends going from the bottom of the top in between her breasts she pulled the end through causing it to cinch the top giving her even more cleavage if that was possible. black leather booty shorts that sat even on her hips showing off the toned abs that she worked hard for at the gym everyday. To go with the shorts she got a red skirt that matched the bandages it had a thick leather belt from which two panels of fabric flowed, one in front and one in the back the panels were both about six to eight inched wide. For foot wear she picked out a pair of thigh high leather wedge boots that had an open toe. She got a kunai thigh strap that held black metal kunai with red tape on the handle. Through the belt loops on her back she took a large red and black fan that she would use to cover her face and stuck it through. Finally finished picking out her outfit she went out of the dressing room to show her friend what she decided on. Not realizing that her best guy friend was sitting out side the dressing room with Ino the two carrying on a pleasant conversation. When she came into view of her friends the two of them dropped their jaws to the floor, never guessing that's what she would have chosen.

The poor blond haired boy thought that he was going to start having a nose bleed as his deep blue eyes looked to the girl that was like a little sister to him. When he finally realized that he had been staring his face flushed a deep shade of red and the blood rushing to his face made him feel woozy.

"Naruto, are you just going to stand there and gawk or are you going to tell me how I hot I look?" Sakura couldn't help but to tease him, he made it so easy after all. That question seemed to snap him out of his state of shock. "Wait, you mean to tell me that you aren't putting anymore clothing on?! Sakura cover up!" He started to flail his arms as he started to yell. Sakura could do nothing but glare at him before looking over to Ino.

"Ino pig, what have you picked out to wear?"

Giggling the blond woman just shook her head, "Oh, that will be a surprise."

"Naruto," Sakura spoke once he had calmed down, "party at my place this Saturday." She looked at him giving him her trademark smirk, as she set her hand on her hip, "Policy 10: Bring Everyone." The Blond boy gave a huge grin, giving her a wink, "Policy 10 Huh," he waved getting out his phone as he walked away. Making a few phone calls he started to spread the word.

* * *

A groan came from the raven haired boy as his phone would not stop going off, finally giving up on sleep he answered it.

"The fuck do you want dobe?" His raspy voice showing his annoyance at being awoken.

"_Aww is someone a little crabby? Maybe I shouldn't tell you about a party of the centenary that is happening this weekend."_

The raven haired boy perked up a little bit, he couldn't miss a good party and if he showed up then it was bound to be great, because no matter what he did showing all of the disinterest in the world would never get the fangirl nation off of his back, and where they followed so did the boys that were hoping to pick up a said fangirl to "comfort" them when he rejected them.

"Details. Who, what, when where?"

"_Haruno Sakura, and Yamanaka Ino, Halloween themed, this Saturday and at Sakura's mansion in the Heights."_

Nice a heights party, that was the uber rich part of town, parties there always seemed to have that extra touch.

"Wait? Isn't Sakura that slutty pink haired friend of yours?"

He heard a sigh over the phone before a response. _"She isn't slutty per-say, she just dresses that way, in fact she is quite the opposite. She only thinks you're hot, she doesn't go all fangirl on you. You'll shit yourself when you see what she is wearing, plus dude she just turned 18 and is all and all legal."_

No, that was true however he wondered how long that would last, "Fine dobe, I'll be there."

Naruto went back to the girls giving Sakura a bigger grin if that was possible. "I got the big guy to come so don't expect a small party." He winked to the two girls before he walked off going to find a costume worthy of this party.

The first few days of school just few right on by, Sakura smiled when Friday finally came, her parents owned a record company that was based elsewhere so she got the house to herself a lot not that they really cared, they trusted her and more so they just gave her whatever she wanted just to keep her quite and happy it always worked out for her, after making a few few phone calls she was able to get some big name bands and an amazing DJ to play at the party. Like any good party planner new it was the performer that made or broke a party and she wasn't going to allow her family name to be tarnished because of a mishap with the music situation. Finishing up going over his play-list as Ino showed up to get ready the two girls flew up to Sakura's room sitting at the double vanity that had been put in once Ino decided to move in the girls chatted causally about what they hoped tonight would be like. Once make-up was done the girls looked at their reflection with smirks. Sakura had gone with a black and red smoky eye using black eyeliner to give her eyes a more exotic appearance making them tilted at the corners. She wore a light amount of blush and other make-up for fear of it sweating off, last but not least she wore a cherry red lip stain giving her mouth a true pop of color. She styled her hair simply in a pony tail with her bangs styled off to the side of her face, her long pink locks hung down her back, dark red and black ribbons were woven through her hair making the pony tail seem fuller. The final touch being her costume she smiled at herself in the mirror taking out her phone and snapping a few shots before turning to take a look at her best friend. The blond looked like a bombshell, her make-up was faint and light giving her the look of an angel her blue eyes were outlined with silver making them sparkle more as she put on her her costume Sakura smiled teasingly her friend wore a short white dress that was tighter around the waist and hips before it flared out like a large tutu at the bottom ending just below her mid-thigh. Over her stomach the dress was nothing but see through lace. Ino's blond locks her left down and curled to be slightly wavy, the final piece of her look was a halo headband and a pair of gladiator heals. Once Ino was done the 2 girls went over to the full sized mirror to snap a few more photos of themselves.

By the time that the two girl finally made their way down the stairs to the party it was getting good they chuckled everyone was having the night of their lives from the way that it looked. The pair made their way over to the bar brushing past a police officer that wanted to take one of them upstairs for some a lone time. Just as they had settled down to get their drink on before getting their dance on one loud mouth blond friend, a tall dark and silent, and a flirty no good doer, caught sight of them pushing their way through the crowd towards them.

"Sakura-chan!" said loud mouth blond yelled once he got close enough. "This party is amazing! You have OFFICALLY out done yourself!"

The pinkette through her head back and laughed casually. She really had outdone herself as the next band stepped on to the stage, the alcohol that Sakura must have finally gotten to her because she looked back behind Naruto to the tall, dark and handsome, figure of Sasuke.

"Care for a dance?" she asked feeling the slight hazy buzz that she had built up. Naruto had already gone off to find Hinata, and Ino was currently making out with Kiba so the two not so friends were left alone. The pinkette felt as though she should take a leap and try to have some fun since her close friends had already ditched her.

There was a slight scowl on the raven's face as he watched the retreated back of his traitorous friend before glancing back to the now lip locked Kiba before answering her question he thought for a moment, at least she wasn't all over him a quick glance behind him he saw the fangirl club starting to narrow in, giving a shrug he held out his hand to the lesser of two evils, he figured a few drinks and a few dances and then he could go and find a random hook up for the night. He smirked as she took his hand pulling her from the bar over to the dance floor where the rest of the student body was grinding and gyrating against one another or in groups. He pulled her in front of him turning her around so that her back was to his chest. Normally Sakura was the kind of girl that was too short but in her five inch heals she was the perfect height. Wrapping his arms around her waist he held on to her hips pulling them closer not realizing what it might be like to have her ass so close to his crotch. He groaned inwardly as he felt her perfectly round bum right up and personal, his grip tightened ever so slightly. Sakura was in heaven the tight and amazing male body behind her was causing her body to hum slightly finally after over thinking she took a chance, she turned in his arm so she was facing him, wrapping her arms around his neck she kept dancing the music positively thumping through her veins she almost wondering if it was her heart or if it was the heavy base that was causing her blood to flow. Finally losing herself in the music she acted without thinking later when asked she didn't know what to blame it on, it have been the alcohol, it could have been the song that was playing, or it could have been the feeling of being so close to someone when it had been forever since someone had danced with her without groping her. Sakura kissed Sasuke. She wasn't sure what made her do it but when he didn't pull away to begin with she smirked inwardly to herself tugging him closer until she felt the cool feeling of his tongue against her red stained lower lip. The moment that their tongues touched she was lost the music was gone and the other bodies were no where insight, and yet as much as the kiss took her away it seemed to shock her out of her haze. When she pulled away and saw Sauske's smug smirk she turned and walked away not sure what to do, on her way out she pulled Ino away from her make-out session.

"Hey! What's the big idea Sakura?!" Ino's shriek causing Sakura to cringe.

"I kissed Sasuke, and he kissed me back!" Sakura said somewhat red faced unable to hide her embarrassment.

"You did WHAT?!" Sakura thought that Ino's voice could be heard throughout the whole house even over the music.

"I just told you. I don't know what to do, I mean it was really, really good, and I want to do it again, but I am scared, I mean you know what he is like." Sakura kept on rambling before Ino finally stopped her.

"Hold up, chicky, if he kissed you then just go through with it and see where it goes, what is the worst that can happen?"

"Oh, I don't know I could get my heart broken, I could be used, I could get really hurt, I don't him all that well."

"Sakura, just give it a shoot, I mean I know you like him, and I know from Naruto that he has a thing for you. As far as getting hurt, well he would have to deal with Naruto and me, he wouldn't dare."

and just like that Sakura made the leap of faith gave Ino a nod before walking back out to the dance floor only to find an annoyed Sasuke with the president of his fan club trying to grind on his in a sexual manner, and just like that Sakura lost it.


End file.
